Scourge's Revenge
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: He's back...... Please review Flames Welcome. I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Returned

**This is my first Warriors Fanfict. =) **

Whenever the name 'Scourge' or 'Blood Clan' is mentioned elders and warriors who had lived

through the terrible time and reign probably remembers Tigerstar, who was killed by Scourge.

All of his nine lives given to him by Star Clan ripped out of him in one powerful swipe.

But the Clans could have never known what was going to happen.

For one night a black cat with piercing sky blue eyes leaped out of the bushes, a plump vole

hanging from his jaws. He set his catch down for a moment to test the air. Satisfied, he lay

down and began to eat his prey hungrily. It was almost time for snow to cover the ground, and

the chance of finding a good meal was scarce.

_Especially with the Clans hunting everything from mouse to bird, _he thought bitterly swallowing

the last bit of vole _But I will have my revenge, I , Scourge will once more rule! _

**Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon! Please review! =) **


	2. SpiceKit

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in a looong time. Here's the next chapie! (= **

PineTail let out a murr of amusement as she watched SpiceKit swat at a butterfly.

"What are you doing?" She mewed going up to her daughter, though she already knew the answer.

"Practicing hunting." the small cream and black splotch kit replied not taking her eyes off the 'prey' which had landed on the ground.

"I thought you were protecting the Clan a moment ago."

"I was."

"From who?" her mother mewed thinking the answer would be dogs. Since it was SpiceKits favorite answer.

"Scourge." the kit replied after a moment, looking away from the butterfly.

PineTail jerked her head toward her kit, and mewed sharply "How did you hear the name Scourge?" Ever since he had been killed no one talked of him. Especially not to kits.

"I don't know." SpiceKit lied. She had dreamt of the frightening black cat who had a collar of bones and piercing sky blue eyes. When she had suddenly woke up the name Scourge had come to her. With the name came a feeling of power and fear.

"Did one of the elders tell you about him?" PineTail still harshly mewed.

"No."

"How do you know his name?"

"I don't know. It just came to me." It wasn't exactly lying SpiceKit reasoned.

Before PineTail could quiz her any longer questions SandStorm called to her to get GreenKit, SpiceTail's other kit.

"We'll talk later." PineTail mewed grimly to SpiceKit.

**Please review! Flames welcome! =) **


	3. Angry Mentor

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. =( I do not own the Warriors =( **

ONE MONTH LATER

"What are we going to do today?" Spicepaw eagerly bounced around her new mentor Leafbow. Leafbow let out a purr of amusement at her young apprentice's eagerness.

"We're going to go on hunting patrol." Leafbow lead the way through the goose tunnel.

"Leafbow," Spicepaw said slowing down and thinking, "Who is Scourge?" She had ment to ask this question to another cat the day her mother sharply questioned her.

"Where did you hear that name?" Leafbow hissed whipping her head around to look Spicepaw in the face "Who told you?"

'N-n-no one." The young apprentice whimpered "I –I just heard it."

"From where?"

"I don't remember." By now the young cat was looking very frightened under the cold stair of her usually calm mentor.

"Okay." Leafbow said a bit more calmly seeing how frightened her apprentice looked. "Just don't mention his name again, especially around the elders. They may be old, but not too old to scratch off all your pelt."

"Yes Leafbow." Spicepaw promised still a bit shaken.

"Now how about we go and find some nice juicy prey?"

**Sorry I haven't updated a while and this is a really short chapie. Still please review! Flames welcome! =) **


	4. Fresh Kill

**I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! AHHH!! Ok, I could probably type up a bunch of reasons why I didn't update. But I won't. School is the only good one I could actually come up with. So… On with the story!! =) (I do not own Warriors &etc) **

"Look what I caught." Spicepaw said proudly dropping a fresh killed vole at the fresh kill pile.

"Good job." purred Sorrowgray, her mother's sister. "Before you know it you'll be catching rabbits!"

"But rabbits live on Wind Clan territory." Spicepaw mewed, "Don't they?"

"Yes, they do." meowed Dawnpaw coming up to them. "Sorrowgray's just teasing you. I should know. I've been there."

"Really?" Spicepaw moved closer to Dawnpaw eager to hear about the apprentices exciting tale.

"Really?" Sorrowgray meowed in amusement "When was this? And where was Twitchclaw when you explored Wind Clan territory? Is Onestar aware that you did this?"

"Well…"Dawnpaw hesitated, "I didn't exactly go into their territory. I just… looked." Seeing Sorrowgray looking at him he quickly mewed, "Across the border. I didn't set a paw in their territory."

"Good," Sorrowgray meowed "Now, why don't you get the elders some fresh kill before it gets cold. We've had enough stories for now."

"Okay," Spicepaw picked up a mouse, "Come on Dawnpaw."

"Do I really?" Dawnpaw complained to Sorrowgray, "I'm going to be a warrior in less than a moon. Do I still have to do apprentice jobs?"

"Yes, you do. Now get some kill to the elders before they get angry." Sorrowgray corrected him, "Now go on."

"Fine," Dawnpaw grudgingly picked up a bird "Come on apprentice."

Spicepaw looked at the older apprentice, "Why don't you want to help feed the elders?"

"Because that's an apprentice job. For a young inexperienced apprentice."

**Again: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Also sorry that that was kind of smallish and shortish. Please review. Flames Welcome!! =)**


End file.
